


Life  In Tulsa,Oklahoma

by 4EverFeisty



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hospitalization, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Panic Attacks, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-22 22:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4EverFeisty/pseuds/4EverFeisty
Summary: Life in 1960's Tulsa,Oklahoma





	1. Description Of The Gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Describing the Gang.

Darry Curtis is the 20 year old brother of 16 year old Soda and 14 year old Ponyboy. Their parents passed away in a car crash and this left Darry to be responsible for Sodapop and Ponyboy. He loves them but acts strict to keep them from being taken away from him by their social worker. Ponyboy thinks Darry does not love him but he does and hopes someday,Pony will realize this and Soda repeatedly tells him he does. Their Gang are Keith "Two-Bit" Mathews,Dallas "Dally" Winston,Steven "Steve" Randle,Johnathan "Johnny" Cade. Darry is the unofficial leader, Two-Bit is the wisecracker,Dally is the tough hood, Steve is Soda's best friend,Soda is happy,go-lucky,Johnny is the pet,Pony is book smart. Together they are Greasers. They live in Tulsa,Oklahoma. Johnny is the vulnerable Greaser which is why he is the kid brother of the Gang before Ponyboy.


	2. Pony Is Late Coming Home After Track Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ponyboy is not on time coming home from track,Darry goes to look for him and he has the others stay at the house in case Pony arrives before he does after the search. Pony arrived and Darry does as well.

Darry says:"Your curfew is 6:30,text me if you are going to be home later than that time." Pony nods and he is tired of having a curfew and is at track like he is everyday after school. Today,the coach was making them run 3 extra laps before the competition next week. He left his phone in his locker. Darry got home from work and so did Steve and Sodapop. Darry looked at the clock and saw it was time for Pony to arrive and he did not walk in. The eldest brother growled and told them he was going to look for him and left the house. Soda thought it was strange fro his baby brother to ignore the set curfew. He is back and the youngest boy walks in and Darry scolds:"PONYBOY MICHAEL CURTIS! EXPLAIN!" Pony does and Darry reminded him he could have kept his phone in bag after texting he was running late and reminds him of the rule and says:"You are grounded for the weekend." Ponyboy glared but Darry sternly looked at him. He ran off to his room,slamming the door. Steve looked around and grabbed a water and Darry drank his and walked upstairs. He opened the door and took his little brother's phone. Then they went to bed.


	3. Hallucinating Leads To Not Eating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pony is having hallucinations of Mr. and Mrs. Curtis.

Ponyboy is different from the Gang. Everybody was in bed and were asleep but he could not sleep and woke up screaming and Soda awakened and hugged him as his screams had intensified and so the middle Curtis did not want the others to wake,so he put his hand to his brother's face and wiped the tears,while saying:"Shh, Pony. It's alright,Lil Colt. Deep breath." This works to calm him and they go back to sleep.

The next day,when it was time to eat breakfast,the youngest Curtis did not eat breakfast which was unusual for him unless he was getting sick and thinking that,Darry got medicine ready and this repeated at lunchtime and then at dinner and this was becoming a daily thing. They had a talk about what to do with Ponyboy. The 14 year old walked in and was immediately led to the front room and Johnny explained why and Pony broke down in tears and collapsed into Soda's arms and he stroked his hair and was shushed calmly. They went to bed and slept and this was a normal night which meant Soda woke up comforting a scared,sobbing Ponyboy. Things are normal again for the Oklahoma gang called Greasers.


	4. Dally Saves Johnny From Mr. Cade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Cade injured Johnny for the last time when Dallas runs in and fights him for Johnny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Jally,it has all the Gang. If this makes you uncomfortable,skip this chapter

Johnny was walking home when the man who is supposed to be his father grabs him and he screams but hand covered his mouth and he is laid on the couch when they get home. He shoved a ball gag in the teen's mouth and he unzips Johnny's pants and says:"It's okay. Baby,I am going to ungag you. Do not scream." He is ungagged and kissed. He struggled and the grown-up said:"Johnnybaby,stop struggling or I will have to restrain you. Or hold." He proceeded to grab his wrists and ziptie them over the jacket sleeves and regag him. He looked at the underwear and a fearful Johnny shook his head no and yelled in the gag. His "father" proceeded to pull it down before hugging him and kissing him over the ball gag and he undoes the gag and zipties and he sees somebody walking by and quickly clamps his hand over the 16 year old's mouth to keep him quiet in case they were somebody important/dangerous like police,social worker or Dally. He got Johnny upstairs and touched his private part and then they went to bed after Cade left a bruise on Johnny and Dally crept in and Johnny saw him after getting dressed and he fought his man and Mr. Case was arrested for child abuse by touching an part that should not be touched and is sentenced to 2 years because Johnny is a minor. The others found out and were glad he was arrested. Darry had a party planned and Johnny was excited to be living with the Curtis brothers who were happy as well.


	5. Murder Of Ponyboy Michael Curtis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Social kills Ponyboy.

Ponyboy was walking home from school when Randy arrived and grabbed him and he yelled: "HELP! DARRY! SO-MMM!" Randy shoved a belt in his mouth and shot him. The youngest Gang member was dead at 12:19pm. Police found him and phoned Darry:"Is this Darrel Curtis?" He said:"This is Darrel." They told him:"Brother Ponyboy was found dead,a car found in a different place. He had a backpack so he must have been walking from school at time of shooting." Darry ended the call. Funeral was next week and the memorial card:In Memory Of Ponyboy Michael Curtis Birth:July 22,1951 Death: October 19,1965. He was cremated. Darry wondered how Johnny would handle the news of his best friend's death. He knew they would be devastated like they all were going to be but since Johnny has been through daily beatings and a jumping months ago,he feared that this would cause Johnny to be a shell of himself and decided to plan how he was going to break the news to the others, especially Soda and Johnny since they were closest to him. Soda got home form work and Darry says:"Hi. There is something I need to tell you. Sit down." He did and Darry told him and he cried. He did the same for telling Johnny and he cried as well. The others just worried about Soda and Johnny. Steve just worried about his best friend only. Dally kept watch of the Cade,knowing he has been friends with Ponyboy since they were young and cared about each other. Ponyboy Michael Curtis (07/22/1951 10/19/1965). Reunited with parents in Heaven at age 14. Now he can watch over the others until they join him in Heaven one day. May they remember all the times they had this loving teenager until then. Rest In Peace, Ponyboy Curtis. RIP,Pony.


	6. A Week Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened a week later.

After the untimely death of Ponyboy,everybody is trying to remember the good times he had shared with them and it was working. Johnny had changed since the murder and would now jump at everything that made a loud noise or if someone even one of his friends touched his shoulder or arms and this would result in him lashing out and injuring the person by bloody nose and Dally was the only person who could calm him during a meltdown by hugging him. He had yet to have one while they were in public. Him lashing out was a thing that happened during his breakdowns except with the hood. Dally has Johnny living with him in his own place and this was because of a custody trial a while ago. This got him away from his abusive parents. Their friends agreed with this thing. The hugging during an episode was to restrain the vulnerable 16 year old from hurting them or himself,the restrain embrace was until he calmed down and no longer tried to self injure or harm others. This was effective for stopping it.


	7. Therapy Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny goes to therapy but has a breakdown.

The guys took Johnny to therapy to help him but it fails to do so. He smacks Two-Bit and Dallas hugs him and they leave and go home and to bed. They try again the next day but this lead to a public breakdown and he was held.


	8. Grocery Store Meltdown During An Interview For Dally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny has a meltdown at the grocery store.

Dally was going to the grocery store with Johnny and Dally had an interview and he was nervous. Johnny got out of the car and walked in and Dal led him to the couch and he stayed there. Dally went to his interviewer and answered questions but soon heard an sound and saw Johnny on the floor and knew what would happen and ended the interview. Johnny was holding a book called Gone With The Wind and Ponyboy read it to him hours before Ponyboy was gone. This made Dally realize that the book was a reminder of the deceased Curtis brother. He put it back and hugged Johnny and he calmed down and they left and went home and went to sleep.


	9. Morning After The Store And Second Meltdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened he morning after the store

The morning was normal as it is for them and for some reason,Johnny was feeling guilty about his first public meltdown and feeling guilty for not walking with his best friend the day he was murdered and to cope with it,he cut himself using his switchblade and Dally came downstairs and found him and he said nothing as he restrains him and he began to have a tantrum and it escalated into his second meltdown and Dally shushed him. They went to sleep after eating dinner and slept good.


	10. Talking About What He Could Do Other Than Cutting Himself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dally talks to Johnny about how he could cope with Ponyboy's death instead of cutting.

Dally was planning on talking to Johnny and it was going to be about how he could cope with losing Ponyboy instead of cutting himself and he went up to the bedroom he shared with Johnny and said:"Johnnycakes,wake up." He did and Dally hugs him and during that,he picked him up and carried him downstairs and into the kitchen and sat him on the counter and did nothing as he told him:"You need to have better coping skills and quit cutting yourself. Seriously." Johnny protested:"I don't know how to do that though,Dalbear." Dallas sighed and said:"I think you do know how to do that."Johnny shook his head and began to cry. Dal hugged him and said:"It's okay, Johnny.Deep breath, Babycakes." Johnny calmed and told the older boy he would listen to him and they had dinner and they watched a movie and went to bed. And Johnny's coping strategy would be listening to music whenever he felt like slitting his wrists.


	11. Restrained After Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny is hospitalized after a meltdown lasted 20 minutes.

Usually Dally could calm him down whenever he has a meltdown but this time was not one of those times and this time it lasted 20 minutes. Johnny was laying on the floor and biting himself and Steve tried and he was scratched. This was the result for everybody who tried to calm him down and Two looked at Dally who walks to him and grabbed his wrists and Soda who was uninjured helped by stroking his hair. Johnny stilled and kicked Dally who was still holding his wrists and he leaned forward and even though,Dally was restraining him,he hit him and Dally said in a whisper:"Johnny,calm down,Baby. I know it is difficult,but you need to settle down. Take a deep breath." Johnny calmed and apologized to Steve who forgave him not really fed up because he understands. They sent to the Drive-In and saw the Soc responsible for the murder and jumping Johnny months ago and this made everybody mad and they got into a fight while Soda stayed with Dally and Johnny as Johnny didn't participate in the rumble but after Dal was no longer fighting,he went to Johnny and Soda and they all went to the Curtis household and went to bed immediately due to being exhausted. Slept good. Johnny is taken to the hospital and restrained and was staying for a week and during that time,he had a panic attack but Dally was quick to calm him down before he was released and they went to bed.


End file.
